la force de caractère
by Honey'l
Summary: une prise d'otage au Jefferson par un meurtrier, Bones qui veut s'interposer, Booth qui veut la protéger! B&B assuré!
1. Chapter 1

Fiction Bones : titre : force de caractère.

Genre : romance/ suspense

Rating : K+ pour certains termes

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient malheureusement (c'est pas faute de l'avoir demander au papa noël !) bla bla je ne touche pas d'argent (ca aussi je l'ai demander… sans succès…) bref,… j'écris pour le plaisir !

Résumé : une prise d'otage à l'institut Jefferson, Bones qui veut s'interposer et Booth qui veut la protéger ! B&B assuré ! (Hors-saison)

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec cet nouvelle fiction, ma deuxième de Bones ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. L'idée m'est venue dans un de mes rêves. Du coup je l'ai mise à l'écrit, noir sur blanc.**

**J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez, bonne lecture )**

**P.S. : pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais c'est un peu l'introduction.**

Chapitre 1 : une soirée ordinaire… ou presque.

Le docteur Brennan était penchée sur son bureau, entrain de finir son rapport sur la dernière enquête qu'ils avaient eu. Cette affaire avait été un peu spéciale. Un jeune homme avait été retrouvé mort, son cadavre coupé en quatre et « rangé » dans le casier d'une lycéenne. La pauvre avait été traumatisé en découvrant le corps. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ?

Finalement, Booth et Bones avait découvert que le corps était celui du petit ami de cette lycéenne : Evan Kayses. Le père de la jeune étudiante, en découvrant que sa fille était enceinte avait été prit d'une rage folle et il avait tué, à coup de hache, le jeune homme. Il en avait pris pour 10 ans de prison. Résoudre ce meurtre avait demandé trois jours de travail acharné aux deux coéquipiers.

Pour fêter la résolution de l'enquête, Booth et Bones devait se retrouver au DINNER pour aller diner. D'ailleurs, elle ne devait pas tarder car elle avait rendez-vous dans exactement quinze minutes. Elle éteignit donc son ordinateur, rangea rapidement son bureau puis saisit sa veste et son foulard avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

><p><em>Au même instant, non loin de là.<em>

Angela et Hodgins, éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre, faisaient encore l'amour dans une autre salle de l'institut Jefferson. C'était la troisième fois aujourd'hui ! Et certainement pas la dernière. Après tout, ce n'était que le début de la soirée…

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il se fréquentait régulièrement. Ça commençait à devenir sérieux. Et puis, il s'aimait tellement et était si heureux que tout le reste importait peu au final.

Hodgins venait, quelques minutes plus tôt, de demander à sa moitié de venir habité chez lui. Vu les gémissements de plaisir et les cris de jouissance qui s'échappait par la porte du labo, on pouvait en déduire qu'elle avait accepté.

Les deux amants formaient désormais un couple, durable et par dessus tout : solide.

* * *

><p><em>Au même instant, dans un des labos.<em>

Camille Sorayan avait passé une dure journée. Une très dure journée. Michelle, sa fille adoptive qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle voulait à tout prix protéger était tombé enceinte. Quand elle l'avait appris, elle avait viré au rouge, puis elle avait commencé à tout cassé autour d'elle tel une hystérique sous le regard apeuré de sa fille qui s'était enfui à tout jambe.

Du coup, elle avait décidé de faire la seule chose qui pouvait faire passer sa colère, c'est-à-dire autopsier des morts ! Puis quand elle tombait sur des corps non-réclamé, elle s'acharnait dessus avec son scalpel et sa scie. Elle en était au sixième déjà. Pourtant elle se sentait toujours aussi énervé. « _Encore deux ou trois et si ca marche pas je vais me prendre une cuite ! »_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait été bien naïve de penser que Michelle n'avait pas de rapport, ou au moins que le cas échéant, elle se protégeait ! Enfin, inutile de s'accabler plus maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait.

Une fois sa besogne terminée, elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'institut en quête d'un bar.

* * *

><p><em>Au même moment, dans un restaurant.<em>

Seeley Booth se trouvait assis à une table du DINNER et attendait patiemment sa coéquipière qui serait là, il l'espérait, d'une minute à l'autre. Il devait bien avouer que la patience n'était pas son truc.

Comme à chaque fin d'enquête, les deux partenaires se retrouvait ici, et il pouvait discuter de tout et de rien mais surtout pas du travail.

Agacé par le retard de Bones, Booth prit son téléphone et composa son numéro.

* * *

><p><em>Dans un couloir du Jefferson.<em>

Tempérance, à deux doigts de franchir la porte coulissante de la sortie, fut stoppé par la sonnerie stridente de son portable. Elle posa ses affaires au sol et chercha l'appareil dans son sac. Elle le trouva finalement lors de l'avant-dernière sonnerie et décrocha :

- Brennan.

- Oui Bones c'est Booth. Qu'est ce que vous faites, moi je vous attends là !

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, je pars de l'institut, je serais là dans cinq minutes tout au plus.

- Bon d'accord mais ramener vos fesses en vitesse !

- Mes fesses ? euh je…

Elle voulu murmurer un « je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire » mais un « bip » s'échappa du téléphone. Il lui avait raccroché au nez ! Quel culot ! Il allait l'entendre !

Alors qu'elle allait repartir, elle vit Camille, la mine renfrogné, se diriger dans la même direction qu'elle :

- Camille ? mais je vous croyais déjà partit ?

- Eh ben non. J'avais des choses à régler.

- J'ai appris pour Michelle, je suis désolé je me doute que ca ne doit pas être une situation très facile à gérer.

- Oui, merci ;répondit la coronaire et vous ? que faites vous encore là ?

- Oh euh, je finissais d'écrire mon rapport sur l'affaire Evan Kayes. Mais là je dois aller rejoindre Booth au café du coin. D'ailleurs je ferai mieux de me dépêcher si je ne veux pas qu'il me tue !

- PERSONNE N'IRA NUL PART ! hurla une voix grave et masculine.

Elle appartenait à un homme grand, trapu, les cheveux en brosse et le regard dur et froid comme de la pierre. Cet voix appartenait à un homme que tempérance ne connaissait que trop bien. Un homme qu'elle venait –enfin jusqu'à maintenant elle le pensait- de coincer. Le coupable de son enquête, un meurtrier le père de la lycéenne.

Bones, surprise, se demandait comment il avait pu s'échapper de la prison. Mais cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite des événements :

- vous ne devriez pas être là monsieur Teyllor, murmura Tempérance, un peu inquiète.

- Qui-est ce ? demanda Camille qui regardait alternativement l'homme présent devant elle et sa collègue.

-Aucune importance, répondit le concerné en dégainant un neuf millimètre, ET MAINTENANT MES JOLIE, RECULEZ VOUS ET ASSEYEZ-VOUS CONTRE LE MUR DU FOND ! Vous êtes désormais mes otages !

Il avait une voix si effrayante quand il criait que Camille pu lire de la peur dans les yeux de Brennan. Elle, avoir peur ? _« On a un problème » _pensa Camille.

Son impression se confirma lorsque l'homme tira deux coup de pistolet : un en direction du plafond faisant tombé des débris sur les deux scientifiques et par la même occasion montrer qui était le chef ! Le second coup partit directement dans la direction des jeunes femmes…

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Dois-je écrire la suite ? J'espère vraiment que ca vous à plus ! N'hésitez pas à me mettre des commentaires ! **

**Review please !**


	2. Chapter 2

**merci pour vos reviews ! ça fait trop plaisir ! voilà la suite qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de vos espérance ! bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2) vengeance.

Il avait une voix si effrayante quand il criait que Camille pu lire de la peur dans les yeux de Brennan. Elle, avoir peur ? _« On a un problème » _pensa Camille.

Son impression se confirma lorsque l'homme tira deux coup de pistolet : un en direction du plafond faisant tombé des débris sur les deux scientifiques et par la même occasion montrer qui était le chef ! Le second coup partit directement dans la direction des jeunes femmes…

Brennan ne put réprimer un cri de terreur. Il fut d'ailleurs rapidement suivi par un gémissement de douleur. En effet, tempérance, le front entaillé par une poutre tombé lors du premier coup de feu avait également reçu une balle dans l'épaule. Manque de chance : elle n'était pas ressortit ce qui augmentait encore la souffrance.

Camille, quant à elle, n'avait que des blessures superficielles. Une petite entaille sur la joue droite et l'avant bras écorché par le bois. Elle arriva à la conclusion que l'homme devant elle ne lui en voulait pas personnellement mais que si il était là c'était plutôt pour se venger du docteur Brennan. Se venger de quoi ? ca elle l'ignorait encore mais elle se doutait bien que cela devait avoir un rapport direct avec l'enquête que venait de clore son amie.

Quand elle découvrit plus en détails les blessures de tempérance, elle se déplaça tout doucement vers elle, pour ne pas irriter le preneur d'otage.

Tempérance avait le visage tordu dans un rictus de douleur. Elle se tenait l'épaule en faisant pression sur le point d'entrer de la balle pour laisser échapper le moins de sang possible mais le fluide sanguin qui dégoulinait dans ses yeux la gênait.

Camille lui tapota son membre valide pour lui faire connaître sa présence. Elle espèrait qu'avec ses connaissances en médecine elle parviendrait à aider Bones.

Brian Teyllor jubilait. Enfin cet anthropologue de malheur souffrait autant que lui avait souffert. Bien sûr, la souffrance physique n'est pas la même que la souffrance émotionnelle mais c'était tous ce qu'il avait trouvé. Et voir cet femme qui l'avait envoyé derrière les barreaux grimacer tellement la douleur était insupportable rendait sa douleur à lui moins dure.

Il se doutait bien que cette scientifique ignorait le pourquoi de son geste. Elle devait penser qu'il était fou, ou au mieux qu'il était désespéré. En tout cas, elle le trouvait certainement bon à interner !

Il devait lui expliquer la raison de cette prise d'otage. Il s'approcha donc d'elle, colla presque son visage au sien et lui pris de force le menton avec sa main :

- Docteur Brennan, avez-vous compris pourquoi je fais tout cela ? demanda-t-il le plus calmement du monde.

- Vous êtes timbrés ! hurla-t-elle, en tournant son visage dans tout les sens pour échapper à ses mains qu'elle trouvait rappeuse.

Ce ne fut visiblement pas la réponse qu'il attendait car il lui décrocha une claque magistrale qui envoya la tête de Brennan heurter le mur avec une tel violence qu'elle tomba dans l'inconscience.

Brian en profita pour fermer toutes les issues de l'institut et vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans les locaux. Une fois sa tache accomplie, il revint voir les deux jeunes femmes. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait ce sentiment de supériorité qui coulait dans ses veines !

* * *

><p>Booth ne tenait plus en place. Elle avait presque une demi-heure de retard. Pire : il l'avait appelé pour le lui dire et elle avait certifié arriver d'ici cinq minutes. Il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu se mettre en travers de son chemin. Surtout à cet heure là ! il décida donc de payer la note de son café et de partir la chercher lui-même… par la peau des fesses comme il lui avait promis un peu plus tôt.<p>

En arrivant devant le lieu de travail de sa coéquipière, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose ne tourner pas rond. En effet, les huit fourgons du F.B.I et les deux camions du S.W.A.T ne présageait rien de bon. Il aperçu Cullen, son chef, et se précipita vers lui :

- Monsieur, que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-il pas vraiment sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

- Une jeune étudiante à l'institut Jefferson nous à appelé il y a une dizaines de minutes maintenant. Elle avait oublier ses affaires mais en voulant retourner les chercher par l'entrée principale, elle a vue un homme tenir en joue les docteurs Sorayan et Brennan. Par ailleurs, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de la prison de green bridge qui mon annoncer que le meurtrier de votre dernière affaire Brian Teyllor avait réussi -on ne sait comment- à s'enfuir. On peut donc supposer que c'est le preneur d'otage.

Une boule se forma au creux de son ventre. Il réussi cependant à maitriser le timbre de sa voix :

- qui y-a-t-il à l'intérieur a part Bones et Camille ?

-probablement Angela Monténégro et Jack Hodgins, répondit son supèrieur, j'ai fait placé des tireurs d'élite sur tout les point en hauteur et stratégiques. Nos hommes ont encerclés le batiment. Ne vous inquiétez pas Booth, je sais à quel point ses « fouines » comptent pou vous alors je vous promet de tout faire pour les sortir de là indemne.

« _si bones avait été là elle aurait surement dit ' ne faite pas de promesse que vous ne pourrez pas tenir' » _pensa Booth. Cela lui tira quand même un petit sourire. Il se dit que connaissant le caractère de sa partenaire, elle garderait la tête haute et ne se laisserait pas faire.

Il espérait tout de même qu'elle ne ferait pas de folie parce que si elle se faisait tuer, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. D'abord de ne pas avoir pu la protéger, puis de ne pas avoir été là pour elle et surtout de ne pas lui avoir avouer ses sentiments, son amour. Il se jura donc de tout lui avouer dès qu'il la reverrait. Oui, il allait la revoir ! Il le sentait, mais dans quel état ?

- Booth ! cria Cullen.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Ca y est on a les images vidéos !

Seeley se précipita vers le poste vidéo. Un technicien du F.B.I avait réussi à pirater les images des caméras de vidéo surveillance. On y voyait clairement Brian Teyllor menacer de son arme les deux scientifiques. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas le son de la bande mais ils n'en eurent pas besoins pour s'apercevoir que l'homme avait fait feu à deux reprises. Le premier fit tombé une cascade de débris sur les deux femmes et le second toucha directement Brennan. On pouvait même voir la douleur sur son visage. Oui, de la douleur mêlée à de la peur.

Finalement, après quelques minutes encore de vidéo, les agents virent Brian s'approcher de Bones et lui prendre le visage. Ils parlèrent et dix secondes plus tard, l'homme battait sévèrement la jeune femme qui s'évanouie.

Booth se battait intérieurement pour ne pas perdre son sang froid et laisser sortir toute cette colère. Mais tout bien reconsidéré, il préférait garder toute cette haine pour le moment où il rencontrerait la pourriture qui avait osé lever la main sur la femme qu'il aimait. Il allait lui faire payer ça !

Brennan émergeait doucement sous les encouragements de Camille. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de son épaule. Mais que lui voulait cet homme à la fin ! On ne peut pas débarquez comme ça et prendre tout le monde en otage sans même dire ce que l'on désire ! Il était du genre à frapper d'abord et à parler ensuite.

L'homme lui était en pleine réflexion. À vrai dire il était venu ici sans réel plan. Il avait seulement un but : se venger. Il se doutait bien que à l'extérieur, il devait y avoir tous les flics de la ville. Il se foutait éperdument de sortir entier d'ici, il voulait juste qu'on l'entende et qu'on l'écoute.

Hodgins et Angela commençait à fatiguer. Il faut dire que cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il faisait des galipettes sans relâche ! D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de partir se faire un petit plateau-télé chez Jack. Mais quand ils voulurent passer la sortie, ils aperçurent un homme qu'Hodgins reconnu aussitôt : le meurtrier de l'affaire du jeune lycéen. L'homme étant censé être en prison,

Hodgins plaça Angela en sécurité derrière lui et prit la parole :

- qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Brian qui venait de les remarquer se précipita vers eux et assomma Hodgins d'un coup de crosse sur la pommette. L'entomologiste s'affala par terre sous les yeux horrifiés de l'artiste qui ne pouvait plus dire un mot. Il traina Hodgins à coté de Camille alors qu'Angela n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Teyllor revint vers elle, le regard menaçant, il commença à la pousser vers le reste de ses camarades.

Quand enfin Angela entra dans le champ de vision de sa meilleur amie et que cette dernière vu comment Brian la traitait, à coup de poing et de pied, elle se leva et avança vers lui d'une démarche hésitante :

- arrêtez ! Je vous interdis de la toucher !

- très bien si c'est ce que tu veux petite pétasse ! dit-il en jetant Angela sur Camille avant de revenir s'occuper de l'anthropologue.

Il la jeta au sol puis la rua de coup de talon dans le ventre, dans le dos et en plein dans son visage. Brennan, déjà faible sombra une nouvel fois dans le néant. Le meurtrier la tira jusqu'à l'endroit où les autres reposaient en laissant derrière lui une légère trainée de sang.

Booth qui assistait à la scène en direct, le regard bouillant d'une rage folle, n'en pu plus. S'en était trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir sa Bones souffrir et se faire maltraiter par ce meurtrier sans cœur. Il fulminait intérieurement. Il prit un gilet pas balle et attrapa son pistolet avant de s'élancer à toutes jambes malgré les ordres contraires de son supérieur…

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous voulez toujours la suite ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! REVIEW ! bientôt la suite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard mais j'avais peu de temps pour moi ces derniers jours. Et encore merci pour les reviews ! ca me va droit au cœur. Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3) retrouvaille.

Il prit un gilet par balle et attrapa son pistolet avant de s'élancer à toutes jambes malgré les ordres contraires de son supérieur…

Il arriva rapidement devant la porte d'entrée en verre, mais comme il s'y attendait celle-ci était verrouillée. Il jeta dans la vitre la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : un vase rempli d'orchidée. Comme il l'avait vu sur la vidéo, sa Bones était adossé au mur, baignant dans son sang.

Il allait se précipiter vers elle quand il se souvint qu'un psychopathe devait se balader dans le coin. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait essayer de le trouver mais cela risquait de terminer en bain de sang si ce malade se sentait menacer et il ne se permettrait jamais de mettre volontairement la vie de ses amis en péril juste pour mener sa vendetta personnelle. La seconde possibilité était de se rendre bien gentiment et ainsi se rapprocher de Tempérance. Mais l'option de capituler si vite le rendait malade d'avance. Il n'avait qu'une envie : défoncer l'ordure qui avait frapper une pauvre femme sans défense, mais pas n'importe quelle femme non ! La femme qu'il aimait, la femme qu'il s'était juré de protéger.

Pourtant il se résigna à l'accepter. Il cacha son arme dans le fond d'une amphore et partit vers Brian pour se rendre.

Il le trouva assis sur des marches d'escaliers. Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas le mettre en rogne. Brian l'aperçu presque tout de suite. Il le menaça de son arme :

- mais qui êtes vous bon dieu ? Et d'où sortez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth du bureau fédéral d'investigation.

- quoi ? Mais comment êtes vous entré ?

- par la porte ! Je suis un intermédiaire. Dans le cas de prise d'otage, on envoi toujours quelqu'un à « l'intérieur » pour négocier avec le preneur d'otage. Et cette fois ci ce sera moi, répondit Booth en espérant que son mensonge convaincrait Taylor de ne pas le tirer comme un lapin.

- très bien, dit l'homme d'une voix pas très assurée, je vais être franc, ce que je veux vous ne pouvez pas vraiment me le donner. Je veux me venger ! de vous, du docteur Brennan, et de tout ceux qui on contribué à mon arrestation. Je veux que vous souffriez parce que vous le méritez. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de m'arrêter alors que je cherchais juste à protéger ma fille !

- on devait vous arrêter parce que vous avez commis un meurtre monsieur Taylor ! Vous n'avez pas respecté la loi ! Expliqua Booth qui commençait à perdre patience, je n'ai fait que m'on devoir !

- mais moi aussi ! Vous avez peut-être fait votre devoir d'agent de la sécurité bla bla ! Mais moi, moi j'ai fait mon devoir de père, j'ai protégé ma fille ! Je l'ai protégé de ce connard qui l'a mise en cloque et si cela était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter. Maintenant ça suffit, vous allez rejoindre vos petits copains. Avancez !

* * *

><p>Camille n'en pouvait plus. Elle était dans une position forte inconfortable. A coté d'elle, Hodgins reposait inerte sur les genoux d'Angela qui lui faisait des petites caresses sur le front en pleurant tout doucement. Sur son autre coté, le docteur Brennan s'était de nouveau réveillé et gémissait de douleur. Elle masserait dans son sang. Le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que Camille n'osait pas bougé de peur que le fou revienne et les passe tous à tabac. De plus, elle aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à soigner Bones et ni Angela ni Hodgins n'était en état de lui porter assistance pour le moment.<p>

Elle releva la tête et vit Booth qui marchait droit vers elle, les mains derrières la tête, le visage déformé par la haine et le canon d'un neuf millimètres posé dans le bas du dos. « Mais_ qu'est ce qu'il fiche là ! » _pensa-t-elle.

Brian le poussa sur elle et Booth s'assit :

-Camille…

- Seeley… tu m'expliques ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

-je n'en pouvais plus de rester là dehors à ne rien faire du coup j'ai décidé de passer dire bonjour ! dit-il avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

- soit. Tu tombes à pique, j'avais besoin de main d'œuvre pour soigner Brennan. Viens par là.

Ils se placèrent de part et d'autre du corps de leur amie. puis sous les indications de la coronaire, Booth commença à la soigner :

Bones, vous m'entendez ?

Il prit le gémissement qui suivit comme une réponse positive :

-bien. Nous allons enlever la balle de votre épaule. Cela risque de faire un peu mal sur le moment mais c'est la seule manière d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Un, deux…

trois… Camille plongea deux doigt dans la blessure de l'anthropologue puis attrapa la balle avant de l'extirper, arrachant au passage des cris de douleurs.

A chaque plainte de Bones, Booth souffrait aussi beaucoup pour elle. Il souffrait tellement de la voir comme ça.

La légiste fit un bandage de fortune qui s'imbiba rapidement de sang. Elle essuya également la large coupure qui s'étendait sur le front de Tempérance.

Booth la releva légèrement et la fit s'adosser contre sa poitrine. Cette position très confortable profitait autant aux deux. Bones jouissait de la chaleur que dégageait son partenaire tandis que lui profitait de ce simple contact corporel pour se rassurer.

La nuit passa. Ils étaient toujours tous là. Les deux coéquipiers entrelacés, Booth murmurant des mots doux et réconfortants à l'oreille de la femme qui reposait sur ses cuisses. Hodgins qui avait fini par sortir de sa transe s'était endormi au coté d'Angela. Enfin, Camille, qui n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil n'avait pas bougé. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Brian avait passé la nuit à réfléchir. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il allait faire. Tuer l'un d'entre eux pour tous les faire souffrir le martyre. Après tout, il avait bien dit qu'il était là pour prendre sa vengeance. Et prendre la vie d'une personne qui leur était chère paraissait la meilleure façon d'y parvenir.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se dirigea vers ses otages. Il les vit regroupés contre le mur, dans l'attente et la peur : exactement ce qu'il voulait. Ils ne relevèrent même pas la tête en l'entendant arriver. Il pointa son arme sur la jeune femme Brune à la peau mate qui était seule, au milieu des deux autres binômes.

Il tira en visant la tête…

**Voilà bon ben j'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous voulez toujours la suite ! lol. Je ne pourrai pas poster le prochain chapitre tout de suite mais il arrivera c'est promis ! REVIEW PLEASE +++**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Apparemment vous ne voulez pas voir Camille mourir… j'en avait pourtant l'intention mais je respecte vos souhaits et j'ai donc écrit la suite en conséquence. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! drame et sadisme sont au rendez-vous ! Enjoy =).**

**N.D.A : merci à Fandebones pour son idée !**

Chapitre 4) l'union fait la force.

Brian tira en visant la tête…

Booth n'entendit pas la détonation, il la sentit. Il ne réfléchi même pas à ce qui était entrain de se passer. Il pouvait voir la balle fendre l'air en tournant, laissant derrière elle un sillon. Il vivait la scène au ralentit.

Ses réflexes de sniper sauvèrent très probablement la vie de Camille car Booth se jeta devant elle et la balle le percuta de plein fouet l'envoyant s'écraser sur la coronaire, inerte.

* * *

><p>Angela et Hodgins, quand ils entendirent la détonation, tournèrent la tête, juste à temps pour voir Booth être projeté contre le mur. Dans ce genre de situation, le cerveau reste figé. L'information n'atteint pas le sommet. C'est exactement ce qui ce passa pour la dessinatrice : elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginé que Booth puisse être mort. C'était impensable. C'était impossible.<p>

* * *

><p>Camille somnolait. Elle rêvait qu'elle était ailleurs, dans un autre monde ou elle était libre. Elle fut réveillé par un corps qui lui tomba dessus : le corps de Booth.<p>

Elle réalisa quelques secondes plus tard qu'il s'était vaillamment jeté devant elle, il avait pris la balle qui lui était destinée. Il lui avait sauvé la vie en donnant la sienne.

A cette pensée, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son ami était mort.

* * *

><p>Inspirer. Expirer. Ignorer la douleur. Rester éveillée.<p>

Bones regardait toujours le plafond du labo. Elle lutait pour rester consciente. Elle le devait. Elle lui devait. Elle devait lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne voulait pas l'oublier. De tout façon elle ne le pouvait pas. Mais elle n'avait même pas la force de parler.

Tout d'un coup, elle ne sentit plus la présence de Booth à coté d'elle. Plus cette chaleur envoutante. Puis une détonation retentit juste à coté d'elle. Elle fut suivi par le bruit d'une chute puis un gémissement. Malheureusement, Brennan n'avait pas la force de se tourner pour voir exactement ce qu'il se passait.

Elle espérait que Booth n'avait rien. Elle était si inquiète pour lui. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux, épuisée et se laissa entrainer dans la profondeur de l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>« <em>mon dieu ce que sa fait mal »<em> pensa Booth. Il avait sentit la balle heurter son abdomen lui brisant au passage deux cotes flottantes. Heureusement qu'il portait un gilet par balle sous sa veste ! il n'aurait jamais penser que le choc serait si terrible. En plus il avait atterrit sur la légiste. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas blessée.

Il se redressa difficilement, le souffle cour, se tenant les cotes d'une main et s'appuyant avec l'autre sur le mur. il fallait qu'il agisse vite avant que le fou de preneur d'otage ne se rende compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il piqua un sprint jusqu'à l'amphore où il avait laissé son flingue, s'en saisit et couru ensuite vers Brian :

- pose ton arme espèce de timbré avant que je ne t'explose la tête !

- mais… vous avez pris une balle… bégaya l'homme peu sur de lui.

- Eh oui. Mais j'avais un gilet par balle… pose ton arme vite ou je repeins les mur avec ce qui te resteras de cervelles quand je t'aurais tirer une balle en plein milieu du front ! cracha l'agent du F.B.I.

- D'accord, d'accord, fit l'intéressé apeuré avant de déposer son arme par terre et de le faire glisser jusqu'au pied de Booth.

- Merci bien mon grand. Maintenant met tes mains bien en évidence au dessus de ta tête !

Brian s'exécuta et Booth l'accrocha à l'aide des menottes sur la rambarde du labo. Il lui assena ensuite un cou de crosse sur le visage lui brisant le nez. Un flot de sang jaillit , un craquement sonore retentit presque au même moment que les hurlements de douleur de l'homme.

Booth sourit presque. Il s'était enfin venger du salopard qui avait osé faire du mal à la femme qu'il aimait. A sa bones !

BONES ! il avait failli l'oublier dans tout cette adrénaline.

Il couru à son chevet mais elle avait de nouveau sombrer.

Il lui prit son pouls : faible mais présent.

Il lui caressa les cheveux avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Tout le monde autour de lui n'avait plus d'importance. Plus rien ne comptait ormis la femme étendu devant lui.

Ni les agents du F.B.I qui accourait dans l'institut. Ni les hurlements de son supèrieur. Ni les paroles douce et empreinte de soulagement de Camille Angela et hodgins.

Il ne réalisa pas vraiment que tout était enfin finit. Combien de temps tout cela avait durer ? il n'aurait pu le dire. Pour lui, des siècles étaient passé.

Il resta là, perdu dans ses pensées, caressant le visage de sa bien-aimée, jusqu'à ce que deux ambulanciers s'accroupissent autour d'elle pour prendre ses constantes avant de l'emmener sur un brancard. Il suivait, sans poser de question, tel un automate.

Il se retrouva dans la salle d'attente d'un hôpital sans savoir comment il était arrivé là. Il réalisa ensuite qu'il était entouré de ses amis. Comment était-il arrivé là ? quand ? il n'en savait rien et en cet instant, il s'en fichait.

Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était de savoir comment allait Bones. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner si elle ne s'en remettait pas. Il ne lui avait même pas avoué son amour. Il devait lui dire combien il tenait à elle. Combien sa vie sans elle était morose. Combien sans elle il n'était rien. Il devait tout lui dire :

- vous êtes de la famille ? demanda un médecin en tenu de chirurgien.

- C'est tout comme, murmura Angela.

- Très bien, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

- D'abord, dite nous comment elle va ! supplia Hodgins.

… À SUIVRE !

**voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous à plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, review please !**

**Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant une semaine =( mais il arrivera !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà la suite ! désolé pour le retard mais ca fait trois jours que j'ai pas eu d'accès internet ! Merci pour les reviews ca fait toujours autant plaisir ! j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! =) **

* * *

><p>- D'abord, dite nous comment elle va ! supplia Hodgins.<p>

- Elle a un traumatisme crânien assez important. Elle a également perdu beaucoup de sang à cause de la balle qui était logé dans son épaule si bien que nous avons du la transfuser…

Le visage de Booth s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que le médecin décrivait l'état de Bones.

Il devint pâle livide, pâle comme la mort. Il écouta tout de même la suite du diagnostic :

- elle est très fatiguée mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger.

Booth ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un « ouf » de soulagement sonore qui n'échappa à personne.

Le chirurgien les invita ensuite à rendre visite à la fameuse patiente. Booth passa le premier. Il entra. La voir là, allonger sur ce lit d'hôpital, faible lui serra le cœur. Mais quand elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, il fondu littéralement :

- Booth ! ça me fait plaisir de vous voir !

-J'allais vous dire la même chose Bones ! j'ai eu si peur pour vous.

- Désolé de vous avoir effrayé. Et vous comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien, enfin deux cotes cassées mais ce n'est pas grand chose. Se serait plutôt à moi de vous demander ça.

- Oh ben moi ça va juste un peu fatigué… et aussi ce mal de tête mais rien de bien méchant. Ecoutez Booth, il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle bien déterminée à lui avouer ô combien elle l'aimait.

- C'est marrant que vous me disiez ça parce que moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

- Allez-y, j'attendrai.

- Alors voilà : vous savez Bones, je ne crois pas au coup de foudre. Je ne crois pas au destin. J'aime pouvoir penser que je dirige ma vie et que j'ai toujours le choix. Je peux suivre les chemins que je veux et délaisser ceux que je souhaite. On a toujours le choix. Il y a un chemin que j'ai ignoré trop longtemps et qu'aujourd'hui je décide de prendre. Il hante mes jours et mes nuits, il est là à chaque seconde, comme un rêve encore inaccessible. Et ce chemin c'est celui de l'amour. Mais pas avec n'importe qui ! avec toi. C'est toi que je veux tempérance.

Oui je te vois toi dans mes bras. Je suis sur que l'on peut être heureux tout les deux. Maintenant, la grande question que je me pose c'est est ce que toi tu m'aimes ? Es-tu prête a allé vers l'inconnue avec moi ?

Booth avait retenue son souffle à la fin de sa déclaration. Comme si une réponse positive le ferait relâcher cette pression et respirer à nouveau et au contraire, un refus le ferait mourir.

Brennan n'en revenait pas. Il ne rennoncait jamais ! elle l'avait repousser une fois, par peur d'aller de l'avant surement. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne ferait pas la même erreur. D'ailleurs elle avait longtemps espérer en secret qu'ils reparlent de leur possible relation.

Maintenant que c'était chose fait elle ne savait plus quoi dire. En fait, elle hésitait entre quoi dire … lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire tout ça, elle aurait aimé pouvoir :

- je…euh je… j'aime aussi beaucoup l'idée d'avoir le choix.

- Alors ? demanda Booth au comble de l'appréhension.

- Alors je choisie l'homme que j'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne. Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment !

- Si toi tu savait depuis quand moi je l'attends ! reprit-il en se penchant doucement vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres.

Lèvres qu'elle lui offrit avec une certaine excitation. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour personne. Elle avait l'impression que tout l'énergie de son corps était concentré en ce même point : sa bouche. La douce chaleur qu'elle ressentait faisait naitre des frissons dans tout son être, comme si chaque parcelle appréciait ce baiser.

Booth était sortit avec beaucoup de femme dans sa vie. Il pensait ne plus pouvoir jamais être surpris.

Il se trompait. L'expérience qu'il vivait en cet instant était différente de tout les autres. Le plaisir éprouvé atteignait son paroxysme. Jamais il ne c'était sentit aussi vivant, aussi plein de bonheur, d'espoir et d'envie.

Il avait enfin trouvé la femme qui lui convenait.

Et cette fois ci, pas moyen de se tromper, son corps parlait pour lui : une étrange sensation se diffusait en lui. Quelque chose de nouveau qui lui plaisait bien.

Leur langue s'entremêlaient, explorait chaque recoin de la bouche de l'autre jusqu'à se l'approprier.

Angela, n'avait qu'une vue restreinte de la lucarne sur la porte d'entrée mais ce qu'elle apercevait lui suffisait amplement :

- mon chérie, commença-t-elle en s'adressant à Hodgins, je crois que l'on va devoir repasser plus tard !

- mais pourquoi ça ?

- Disons que Brennan n'ai pas en état de parler…

- Ah bon ? elle est trop fatiguée ? demanda l'entomologiste curieux.

- Nan, nan c'est pas ça mais elle a la bouche pleine mon chérie, finit l'artiste en entrainant son mari vers la sortie.

- Oh ! oh je vois… et ben ce n'est pas trop tôt ! ricana-t-il.

À SUIVRE…

* * *

><p><strong>voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu! Bientôt la suite. Laisser moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! le prochain chapitre sera normalement l'épilogue… snif Lol.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Fandebones et T'pau : c'est vrai que Booth croit au destin, du moins au début de la série mais je pense qu'après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, Booth croit moins au destin qu'avant. Après c'est une histoire de point de vue. Voilà j'espère que mon explication vous convient.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue) le bonheur n'est réel que partagé.<span>

* * *

><p><em>Vous êtes invités au mariage de :<em>

_Seeley Booth et Tempérance Brennan_

_Le 15 Aout prochain._

_La cérémonie aura lieu à l'institut Jefferson de Washington et la fête en leur honneur se déroulera au même endroit._

_Nous espérons que vous serez présent pour célébrer leur union._

_Merci de nous envoyer votre réponse le plus rapidement possible._

* * *

><p>Tempérance relit encore une fois l'invitation. Ça lui plaisait bien : elle allait se marier !<p>

Son regard se déposa ensuite sur la bague orné d'un diamant qui entourait son annulaire.

Elle se souvenait encore du moment ou Seeley avait fait sa demande. Il l'avait surprise, en bien naturellement. Elle et lui avaient organisé un Week-end à Disneyland pour Parker à Paris et ,alors qu'ils étaient en pleine attraction, il avait sortit un écrin noir brillant et avait commencé son discours « _tempérance, me ferai-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »_

Elle n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, savourant au maximum cet unique instant. Pourtant la réponse était très clair dans son esprit : un oui catégorique. Elle avait beau clamer à haute voix qu'elle était contre le mariage et qu'elle n'y croyait pas, une partie d'elle attendait depuis toujours ce moment. Aux bout de quelques secondes, après un ou deux looping, elle hurla un OUI avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Ensuite, tout était allé très vite. Le mariage fut prévu deux mois plus tard. Elle demanda à Angela et Camille d'être ses demoiselles d'honneur. Hodgins serait son témoin. Le témoin de Booth serait son grand-père Hank. Max Keenan conduirait sa fille à l'hôtel. Eh oui, ils allaient se marier à l'église, Bones faisait ça pour Booth qui croyait dure comme faire en l'existence d'un Dieu.

L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Brennan s'était déroulé quelques jours plus tôt, dans un club de strip tease. La journée avait bien sur été organisée par Angela. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir des idées pareils !

Celui de Booth en revanche avait été plus champêtre. Hodgins, les assistants de Bones, et quelques amis à lui lui avaient concocté une soirée camping dans un coin perdu en l'Amérique profonde. Ils étaient revenu couvert de piqures d'insectes, de la terre pleins les cheveux conséquences d'une batailles de boue, mais avec le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

Les demoiselles d'honneurs avaient emmené Tempérance choisir sa robe. Une longue robe blanche, avec un corset. Une robe magnifique !

Maintenant, le mariage avait lieu dans deux jours et Bones ne pouvait plus attendre, elle était au comble de l'excitation. La cérémonie, l'église, la fête elle n'avait que faire de tout ça mais s'unir avec l'homme de sa vie, ça c'était excitant ! C'était… symbolique.

Elle allait enfin partager sa vie avec quelqu'un. Elle aurait une vie normal, enfin à peu près car au milieu des cadavres, rien n'est jamais simple ni normal. Mais au moins, elle aurait désormais un sens à sa vie.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se leva de son canapé pour aller chercher une coupe de fraise dans son frigo. Elle attrapa au passage une bombe de crème chantilly et aspergea ses douces fraises rouges de la substance blanche et légère.

_« Des fraises à la chantilly, une envie de femme enceinte _» se dit-elle.

-FIN-

**Voilà ! J'espère que cet fin vous a plu et que ce n'est pas trop « cu-cu » lol. J'attends vos commentaires avec une grande impatience.**

**Pour T'pau, qui veut des fictions pour tenir jusqu'au 3 novembres, tu peux compter sur moi pour écrire de nouvelle fiction Bonessienne !**


End file.
